RRBZ and PPGZ
by IceGhost
Summary: Sé que el título no es muy original pero, bueno. Se trata de que las PPGZ se encuentran con los chicos y viven aventuras, etc. Pésimo Summary
1. Emocionante Reencuentro

El emocionante reencuentro

Habían pasado tres años desde que derrotaron a Él y las chicas estaban muy felices, estaban en primero de preparatoria.

Kaoru´s POV:

TEEEEC TEEEC TEEEEEEEEEEEC TE… PUNCH!

Ups! ^^U Empecé el mes rompiendo el estúpido despertador…_otra vez_. Bueno, se lo merecía.

Ah! Lo olvidé, me llamo Kaoru Matsubara, voy en primero de preparatoria y tengo 16 años, adoro todos los deportes y los videojuegos. Mi cabello es negro corto y tengo los ojos verde esmeralda.

Entro a la sala y saludo a mis padres, Oh Rayos! Quiero ir al baño!

Hikaru!(n//a: así le puse al hermano mayor de Kaoru ^^) Abre la maldita puerta!!

Hikaru: Ya voy! ¬ ¬

Sale Hikaru

Te reclamaría, pero no aguanto ¬ ¬

Entra al baño, me ducho y visto

Salgo con el uniforme en verde y voy a la sala

Hikaru: Guau! Tú eres la fea de mi hermana

Cállate ¬ ¬

Pero la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendía. El uniforme de preparatoria era una camisa con un moño, un chaleco y una…_falda. _Ummmmm me estremezco al pensar lo que llevo puesto, hubiera ido con pantalón pero…

_/ Flashback/_

_Kaoru: De ninguna manera! Yo no llevaré ESTO!! _

_Miyako: Demo Kaoru-san * * /pone ojitos llorosos/_

_Momoko. Además es verde, que no te gusta?_

_Kaoru: El color no es el problema!! ¬ ¬ Pero…ES UNA FALDA!!!!_

_Momoko: Miyako y yo no queríamos llegar a esto, pero, si usas ésa falda mostraremos esta foto de ti durmiendo, babeando y abrazando a Pulpi!! _

_Kaoru: Yo nunca lo abracé!!!! _

_Miyako: No, demo Momoko-san y yo te lo pusimos y la tomamos porque sabíamos que pasaría algo como esto_

_Momoko asiente_

_Kaoru: Bien, me rindo, usaré la estúpida falda ¬ ¬ que conste que es sólo por la foto!! _

_Miyako y Momoko saltan de alegría_

_/End Flashback/_

Me voy Okaasan!

Mamá: Cuídate Kaoru!

Me voy en patineta hacia la casa de Miyako, con una tostada en la mano ^^

Miyako´s POV

Ay estoy soñando con lindos conejitos y de pronto, suena el despertador.

Bostezo

Ashh! Ya es de día, cierto Pulpi?

Me llamo Miyako Gotokuji, tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria. Mi cabello es rubio y esta amarrado en dos coletas, mis ojos son celestes. Adoro comprar ropa y diseñarla.

Me levanto y voy al baño, me ducho y me visto

De verdad que este uniforme es Kawaii! ^^

Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la cocina, umh, creo que prepararé unos hotcakes.

Haber azúcar, harina leche y etto

Shugoi! ^^ Ya está listo el desayuno Obaasan

Abuela: Ya voy Miyako, pero no debes irte a la escuela?

Sí estoy esperando a Kaoru-san

_DING DONG_

Ahí llegó, sayonara Obaasan

Abuela: Hasta luego querida!

Kaoru-san, llegó temprano hoy, se le ve muy linda

Kaoru: See ¬ ¬ vámonos que Momoko es peor que yo al despertar

Es cierto ^^

Momoko´s POV

Ay! Por que es de mañana?! , me llega todo el sol, bueno me levantaré y..Esperen ¿¡Donde está mi muñeco de edición limitada de Galactic Man?!

Ahhh! Esto me huele a Kuriko…

Ay perdón ^^U Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi y tengo 16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria. Mi cabello es anaranjado y mis ojos son color rosa. Adoro comer dulces y pasteles y admirar chicos lindos.

Volviendo a lo mío. Me levanto y voy a su habitación

KURIKOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que? Donde? Cuando? 1993?

No estamos a 2 de Septiembre de 2010 en la casa y son las 7:15 de la mañana…Pero yo no tengo mi muñeco de Galactic Man! Donde lo tienes?!

Kuriko: Ah! Tu muñeco. Aquí esta, toma déjame dormir ¬ ¬

Noooooo! Debemos vestirnos y levan…Sabes que duerme lo que gustes yo me voy al baño ¬w¬

Kuriko: Quee?! NOOOOOOOO

Muy tarde!!!!

Me duché y vestí a pesar de los reclamos de mi hermana en la puerta, salí

Kuriko: Ya era hora ¬ ¬

Okaasan, me voy!

Mamá: Si, hasta luego Momoko, cuídate

Salgo y me encuentro con Miyako y Kaoru

Kaoru: Momoko! Que rayos te pasó?!!!

Quee?! Tengo algo en la cara…Por favor díganme que no es una flor otra vez?!

Miyako: No, Momoko-san…

Kaoru: No es para que te pongas histérica, yo solo decía el hecho de que no hemos tenido que gritarte desde fuera para que te levantaras :3

Jaja, que graciosa ¬ ¬

Nos encaminamos hacia la escuela, o que lindo pájaro, ups creo que pasar más tiempo con Miyako me está afectando -_-U

Normal POV

Las chicas iban caminando sin darse cuenta que venían unos chicos hacia ellas.

PUMM! PAFF! CRASH!

Au decían los chicos uno rojo, otro verde y otro azul

Kaoru: Deberían tener más cuidado

Momoko: Si fíjense

Miyako: Auch mi cabeza

Rojo Verde y Azul: Ya cállense! Ustedes deberían fijar…

Momoko: AH?

Kaoru: QUE?!

Miyako: Increíble

Las tres: ¿¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z?!

**Olvide comentar que por esas casualidades de la vida lo RRBZ saben que las chicas se transforman ^^ Gomen!**

**Ojala y les guste , por favor Reviews necesito saber si lo continuaré o no ^^**


	2. AHHHHHH! La misma escuela!

AHHHHHH! La misma escuela?!

Normal POV:

Las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas, ya que no los habían visto en años. Los tres eran más altos que ellas. Brick se había dejado el cabello un poco más corto, pero seguía con su inseparable gorra roja, vestía el uniforme de una escuela, una camisa, una corbata en rojo y pantalones grises. Butch se había desecho de su típica colita y tenía todo el cabello despeinado en punta, vestía la camisa, una corbata en verde oscuro y unos pantalones grises. Boomer seguía teniendo el cabello entre peinado y despeinado, pero un poco más largo, vestía una camisa, corbata azul y pantalón gris, como sus hermanos.

Brick: Ah! Pero si son las supertontas Z

Butch: See

Boomer: Parece que crecieron eh?

Ahí los chicos se fijaron en sus..Pechos xD

Las chicas salieron de su shock y se sonrojaron.

Las tres: PERVERTIDOS!!

Le pegaron una cachetada a cada uno.

Brick: Wou linda manera de saludar ¬ ¬

Momoko: Cállate

Kaoru: Y que haces idiotas?

Butch: Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia lo que hagamos o no

Kaoru: Cierto, que me importa lo que haga un imbécil como tú ¬ ¬

Butch: A quien le dices imbécil, bruja

Kaoru: Tarado

Butch: Estúpida

Boomer y Miyako: CAAAAAAAAALEENSE!!!!

Kaoru y Butch: 0_o

Momoko: Bueno, ni modo, Oh! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela, chicas

Kaoru: Y tú eres el más grande tarado de la historia!!

Butch: AH ¡ SI? Pues tu eres…

Boomer: Y como has estado Miyako-chan?

Miyako: Muy bien Boomer-kun, sabes el otro día encontré un perrito…

Momoko. -_-U ash!

Brick: Es inútil rosadita, están divirtiéndose, quieres intentarlo tú?

Momoko: Intentar qué?

Brick: Divertirte conmigo

La mira en forma picarona xD

Momoko: Ay! Quítate

Toma a Miyako y a Kaoru y se las lleva arrastrando..

Kaoru: Momoko, aún no termino con el idiota!! Oye, escúchame!!

Miyako: Demo, Momoko-san aún no termino de hablar * *

Momoko: Nos vemos chicos, Brick

Las chicas llegan a la escuela y… se encuentran con los chicos ^^

Las tres: ¿¡QUEEE?!

Brick: Ya sabía que esos uniformes me resultaban familiares

Butch: See, por cierto Kaoru te ves bien con falda eh?

Kaoru: Cállate!!

Boomer sonríe

Miyako: Ojala y nos toque en el mismo salón Boomer-kun

Boomer: Sip ^^

Momoko: Increíble

Brick: No te gusta, Rosadita

Momoko: No Rojito, mientras no interfieras en mis estudios a mi me da igual tu presencia

Brick: Enserio?

Momoko: Si

Brick: Y si te dijera que todos estamos en el mismo salón?

La tres: que?!

Butch: See ¬¬ Brick lo vio a noche…

Boomer: …en su computadora xP

Momoko: Bueno vamos a clase

Miyako: Siiiiii ^^

Kaoru: See

Cuando pasan por los pasillos todos lo chicos les silban, y les aparecen corazones en los ojos. Lo mismo les pasa a las chicas del instituto, pero con los chicos y sin el silbido ^^.

Las tres se abrazan por el susto y Kaoru les grita cosas como ¿¡QUE ME VEN?!

O cosas así ^^.

En cambio Butch se dedicó a mirarlas seductoramente, causando desmayos, paros cardiacos, etc. Además causo una actitud de presumido frente a Kaoru. Brick las ignoraba indiferente, sin darse cuenta que por esa actitud ya le estaban formando un club de fans. Boomer les sonreía a todas sin mala intención pero eso llevo a unas diez o quince chicas fantasearan con él.

Cuando llegaron al salón se percataron que estaban casi todos los asientos ocupados menos 6 continuos hacia atrás ^^

Y quedaron así:

-Boomer-Miyako

-Momoko-Kaoru

-Brick- Butch

**¿Qué sucederá ahora? ^^ los dejo con la intriga Sayo **


	3. Una mañana muy atolondrada

**Sé que no es la continuación demo veamos como fue la mañana de los chicos ^^.**

Una mañana muy atolondrada

Boomer POV:

Uf! No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en Miyako-chan. Pero es que es tan linda y… Oh! Me estoy poniendo melodramático…_otra vez. _Bueno que más da, aparte de tener un hambre de comerte un elefante por no comer ayer, pensando en ella, una ojeras enormes y unas ganas de estrangular algo por el nerviosismo extremo, estoy excelente! ^^.

Bueno, primero me iré a duchar luego, devorare el refrigerador y prepararé el desayuno de mis hermanos con las sobras, y después me vestiré.

Pero, primero me presento ^^. Me llamo Boomer Jojo, tengo 16 años, soy rubio de ojos azules. Soy el menor de tres hermanos, me encanta el arte y fastidiar personas xD.

Me duche y vestí. Guau que uniforme tan nerd. Una camisa, una corbata en azul y unos pantalones grises, que original ¬ ¬.

Bueno MI desayuno: unos huevos con tocino, leche, jugo, un trozo de pastel doble, tres tostadas con mermelada y 5 waffles =D. El de mis hermanos: Pan con jugo xD.

Bueno:

¡A COMER!!! ^^

Butch POV:

KIIIFFFFFG

Me salio sonido de gato xD, pero me entro toda la luz y la luz QUEMAAAAA!!!!

Bueno ya es de día, los pájaros cantan, Brick se dará cuenta de mi broma y veré a la verdecita en falda, que más puedo pedir ^^.

Bueno, lectores aficionados con nada mejor que hacer que imaginarnos en el desarrollo de la historia de baja calidad de esta creadora ¬ ¬ (n//a: Oye! ¬ ¬). Me llamo Butch Jojo, tengo 16 años y tengo el cabello color azabache y los ojos verde oscuro. Adoro fastidiar y los videojuegos y mirar deportes claro xP.

Voy al baño y me duché me vestí. Que uniforme más horrible, no deja movilidad. Bueno veamos que cocino Boomer para el desayuno. Bajé las escaleras. Y a este que le paso? Esta tirado en el piso, como con 50 platos encima y todo hinchado 0_o .

Boomer: Hola, Butch…erk (n//a: Eructó, xP sorry no soy buena con los sonidos ^^)

Eh…Hola, Este es el desayuno? Que porquería ¬ ¬

Boomer: No hay nada más, gomen pero tenía hambre ^^

No me digas ¬ ¬

Boomer: Que hiciste para empezar el año

Molestar a Brick, claro ^^

Boomer: Que hiciste esta vez?

Ya lo verás ^^

Brick POV:

Ahhh! ^^ Linda mañana, molestar a la rosadita, comer un pastel y escuchar mi nuevo CD están dentro de mis planes de hoy.

Me llamo Brick Jojo, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es anaranjado y mis ojos son rojos. Yo y mi inseparable gorra siempre ^^. Me gusta el rock y los dulces.

Ay! Los idiotas ya deben haberse levantado, genial así el baño estará desocupado.

Me lavé la cara y la levante pero…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boomer y Butch: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!

Boomer: Te ves genial Brick! ^^ Jajajajajaja

Butch: Si vas a matar a la rosadita,…pero de un susto jajajajajaja

Ya cállense, tú eres responsable de que mi hermoso rostro esté lleno de pus y de color verde o no Butch ¬¬

Butch: El mismísimo, nadie superará esta creación magnífica ^^

Boomer: Yo lo apoyo xP

Y yo los golpeo!! COMO LO QUIIIIITO?!

Butch: Te diré pero solo por averiguar lo de anoche ^^. Debes echarte alcohol en el pus falso y lo verde se sale con alcohol, agua y jabón. Fácil, no? ^^.

See ¬ ¬

Boomer: Tu pan y tu jugo están abajo extraterrestre ^^

Gracias ¬ ¬

Vaya par de idiotas ¬ ¬, bueno familia es familia, lamentablemente. Aunque, aún tengo el cerebro del perro y gato, ummm… Tal vez y se los cambie, compré esa nueva silla y los puedo dormir y cambiárselos. A Boomer lo atraigo con dulces y a Butch con unas cuantas cajas de videojuegos, si, no es mala idea. Pero ahora debo salir.

Ashh! Y pensar que odiaba la escuela, hasta ahora ^^.

Normal POV:

Entonces los tres salieron de casa, con Brick aún reclamando por su "bello rostro", y Boomer y Butch aún riéndose por eso.

De repente pasaron por una casa con un perro muy grande, no muy bien amarrado que los veía fieramente.

Butch: Oh! El perrito nos quiere morder ^^

Boomer: No lo provoques Butch

Butch: Que acaso tienes miedo, nenita

Brick: Boomer tiene razón Butch, no lo provoques

Butch: Espera…Dijiste que Boomer tenía razón?

Brick y Butch: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Boomer: Les reclamaría pero…

Mira al perro y ve que ya no tiene la correa

Brick: A CORREEEEEEEEER!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUMM! PAFFFF! CRASH!

Así se escuchó cuando los chicos chocaron con las tres chicas, una rosa, una celeste y una verde.

Verde: Deberían tener más cuidado

Rosa: Sí fíjense

Celeste: Auch mi cabeza

Los tres: Ya cállanse!! Ustedes deberían fijar…

Rosa: AH?!

Verde: QUE?!

Celeste: Increíble

Las tres: ¿¡ LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z?!

**Y eso fue lo que paso ^^ Hasta mañana .**


	4. Sorpresas Exuberantes

Sorpresas Exorbitantes ^^

Los chicos de la clase acosaban a las chicas con preguntas como ¿De donde vienes?, ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito? y ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Momoko estaba en las nubes, pues muchos chicos guapos estaban poniéndole bastante atención, pero uno de ellos le llamo bastante la atención, era de cabello color anaranjado y ojos celestes, con un par de gafas adornándolos (n//a: Ya saben quien es cierto? ^^) fue a su lado y le dijo:

Momoko: Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? ^^

Chico: Me llamo Dexter, tú debes de ser Momoko

Momoko: Sí, Como lo sabes?

Dexter: Pues, todos hablan de una chica muy bonita de cabello color naranja

Momoko: Enserio crees que soy bonita?

Dexter: Claro!

Pero Momoko no sabía que con esto estaba provocando celos no solo con chicos que acababa de conocer, sino que también los de Brick.

Miyako, que ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, no puso ningún problema, sin embargo estaba sintiéndose un poco más "acosada" que de costumbre pues no acostumbraba tratar con tantos chicos a la vez. Uno entre todos reconoció, a pesar de que la tapaban, tenía el cabello color dorado y los ojos azules…

Miyako: Taka-chan ^^ Ohayo

Takaaki: Ohayo, Miyako-chan

Miyako: Y como has estado, te recuperaste completamente?

Takaaki: Si, y todo gracias a ti Miyako-chan ^^

Boomer estaba más rojo que un semáforo o un tomate muy, muy maduro. Los demás chicos denotaban sus celos, pero los de él superaban los records xD.

Kaoru los ignoraba olímpicamente, pero vio a un chico en especial, entre tantos, tenía una cabellera muy despeinada arriba y tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, hasta debajo de su cuello, y tenía los ojos color miel…

Kaoru: Matt?

Matt: Kaoru? Guau no te esperaba ver tan pronto, te ves genial con falda ^^

Kaoru (sonrojada): Enserio? Gracias ^^ y que has hecho?

Matt: Ganar algunos partidos, ver televisión, lo normal tu sabes…

Juntos: jajajajajajajaja ^^

A Butch se le cayó la mandíbula cuando este tipo le hizo un comentario sobre su falda…Y ella no le pegó! Sólo se sonrojo! Tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo, su aura maligna se notaba tanto que si hubiera tenido su cola como siempre, esta se habría roto xD.

Los tres estaban tan, pero tan, pero taaaan celosos que tomaron a tres chicas, de entre sus admiradoras, y las besaron delante de las tres superheroínas.

A pesar de que esto sonara raro xD, ellos tres conocían sus nombres, eran las presidentas de sus nuevos clubes de fans. La presidenta del club de fans de Brick, se llamaba Yuri. La presidenta del club de fans de Boomer se llamaba Hikari. Y la presidenta del club de fans de Butch se llamaba Akemi.

A Momoko casi se le parte el corazón, pues ella amaba a Brick en secreto y no se lo decía a las chicas por temor a ser juzgada. Si Dexter y los demás no hubiesen estado ahí se hubiese largado a llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, y ocuparía la misma arma que Brick usaría contra ella…Indiferencia…

A Miyako se le estaban cristalizando los ojos y su labio inferior temblaba mucho, solo dejó escapar una lágrima rebelde. Prometió ser fuerte, y usaría la excusa de la felicidad de ver de nuevo al antiguo amor de su vida, pues el actual era Boomer, claro…Solo le quedaba una solución…Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

Kaoru al principio no le presto atención pues el "idiota #1" tenía derecho a hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin que ella interfiriera. Miró a Matt otra vez y vio que tenía al chico que siempre le había gustado frente a ella…Pero no era lo mismo, no quería admitirlo, pero tal vez Butch ocupaba su corazón con un lugar más grande que Matt…Solo haría algo,…Actuaría como si nada…

Cuando los tres chicos se separaron por falta de aire, se arrepintieron enseguida, pues vieron las caras de enamoradas que tenían sus presidentas en ese momento.

Brick miró a Momoko y vio que miraba a Dexter ¿Indiferente? No, Momoko no era indiferente, o si lo era?...

Boomer miró a Miyako y vio que seguía conversando con Takaaki, pero sus ojos denotaban un deje de ¿Tristeza?, pero si Miyako nunca estaba triste…

Butch miró a Kaoru y la vio riéndose con ese idiota de Matt, pero estaba un poco ¿Deprimida?, pero si Kaoru era muy enérgica…

En eso entro el maestro y les ordenó que se sentaran, les entregó sus horarios y su asignación de casilleros, después les dijo que se llamaba Souh Koishiro.

Las chicas miraban su horario sin mucho interés, pero se dieron cuenta de algo,…

Las tres: Natación?!

Koishiro-sensei: Si es mañana y pueden usar el traje de baño que gusten excepto de surf

Momoko: Al menos será divertido o no Kaoru?

Kaoru: See

Miyako: Vayan a mi casa después de clases, tengo muchos trajes de baño…

Kaoru y Momoko: Esta bien

Los chicos de la clase babeaban al imaginarse a esas tres en bikinis ^^. Brick, Boomer y Butch también lo habían pensado y se sonrojaron muchísimo al hacerlo xD.

Las clases terminaron, y con todos hablando acerca de lo de la natación de mañana, no notaron como un deje de tristeza, depresión e indiferencia abandonaba el salón lenta y silenciosamente…

**AYYY!!!!!!! Casi me pongo a llorar cuando releí mi historia… Bueno la vida sigue, igual que este fic ^^…**


	5. Celos?

Celos?

Las chicas no se encontraban muy bien de ánimo, pues los chicos las hacían sentirse, tristes, celosas, doloridas y confundidas…

Momoko: Oye, Miyako, Sabes?, Boomer estaba muy celoso

Miyako: Enserio? Pues yo lo note enojado

Kaoru: No estaba enojado, estaba celoso de Takaaki

Miyako: Debería alegrarme?

Momoko: Claro!

Kaoru: Eso significa que siente algo por ti

Miyako: Genial! ^^, Bueno Kaoru-san, Butch-san estaba, como poseído por un aura maligna

Momoko: Sí, parecía que quería estrangular al primero que se le cruzase

Kaoru: Bien, bueno Brick no se queda atrás, estaba como si fuera capaz de dar a su gorra favorita un pisotón con tal de matar a Dexter.

Miyako: Era más o menos así pero no tan exagerado ^^U

Momoko: Osea, que los tres besaron a esas chicas para darnos celos?

Kaoru: Brick y Boomer sí

Miyako: Igual Butch

Momoko: Bueno propongo algo, que tal si les damos más celos para que nos confiesen lo que sienten? ¬w¬

Kaoru: Gran idea Momoko

Miyako: Si ^^, tengo tantas ideas de cómo, pero Kaoru-san tendrá que cooperar y permitir mostrar más su cuerpo

Kaoru: Bien, see ¬ ¬

Las tres llegaron a la casa de Miyako con inmensas sonrisas, pues estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de darles celos y que se les declararan ^^.

Miyako: Kaoru-san le gusta este

Kaoru: Es diminuto, parece de prostituta!!

Momoko: Kaoru!! ¬ ¬

Miyako: Mis diseños son tan feos?! T.T

Kaoru: No, llores si? ^^U Esta lindo pero no es mi estilo

Momoko: ¬ ¬

Miyako: Esta bien, mire

Kaoru: Es un poco atrevido pero me gusta ^^

Miyako le mostró a Kaoru un traje de baño de dos piezas verde claro, que en los bordes tenía detalles amarillos.

Momoko: Me gusta este Miyako, puedo llevármelo? ^^

Miyako: Claro, me alegro que le guste ^^

Momoko sacó un bikini rosa con volantes, tenía dibujos de corazones y unos moños en los bordes (n//a: Parecido al del opening, pero más pequeño).

Miyako: Yo me llevaré este ^^

Miyako sacó uno de tantos, ^^U trajes de baño celestes, era de color celeste con círculos blancos, era un bikini.

Miyako: Muy bien chicas, hasta mañana ^^

Momoko: Adiós Miyako

Kaoru:. Adiós y gracias

Al día siguiente…

Momoko: Ohayo Miyako ^^

Miyako: Ohayo Momoko –san

Kaoru: Hola chicas u.u

Momoko: Que sucede Kaoru?

Kaoru: Nada, solo estoy nerviosa

Miyako: No se preocupe, solo trate de no gritarle a los chicos que la silben ^^

Kaoru: Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada ¬ ¬

Momoko y Miyako: ^^U

Cuando llegaron a la piscina de la escuela, las chicas fueron a los vestidores y se cambiaron, cuando salieron…

Los chicos del instituto: *¬*

Brick estaba que babeaba, había estado jugando con su gorra y esta se le había caído de la impresión. Momoko estaba espléndida. El bañador contrarrestaba con su piel y su cabello suelto al viento. Dejaba ver bastante. Al pobre le sangraba la nariz xD

Boomer estaba bebiendo un jugo de naranja, y cuando Miyako salió lo escupió todo. Estaba tan linda que los dioses hubiesen hacho una constelación de ella xP. Ése traje de baño la hacía lucir hermosa y su cabello suelto la hacía ver como un ángel.

La expresión más concreta respecto a Butch en ése momento era *¬*. No podía creer lo que veía Kaoru…EN BIKINI?!!!. Al pobre casi le da un ataque cardiaco xD. La encontraba digna de ser una diosa.

Mientras tanto las chicas babeaban al ver a los chicos en bañador, y pensaban que el tiro les había salido por la culata.

* * *

Después de una clase de natación un tanto atolondrada, las chicas estaban muy satisfechas. Habían causado celos, los chicos babeaban al ver el agua escurrir de su cuerpo, etc.

Brick, Butch y Boomer no se quedaban atrás. Los tres les había dado una hemorragia nasal generalizada.

* * *

Las chicas fueron a la casa de Momoko a pasar una pijamaza, pues sus padres habían salido de viaje, y ella tenía miedo de estar sola, así que estarían ahí hasta el fin de semana.

Los chicos habían rentado unas películas, y se dirigían camino a casa, cuando escucharon unas risas muy familiares de una casa sin rejas y se acercaron a ver.

Vieron a las tres chicas jugando una pelea de almohadas con tres camisones cortitos que seguramente Miyako había traído, estaban tan obsesionados viendo que decidieron quedarse a observar…

**Ohayo ^^, actualicé un poco tarde, pero creo que valió la pena…**

**Muchas gracias a Romy Brujita, Bruna.c, PPGZ-Fan Girl, Irina, Kasumi95 y Angelic-bloody-night por sus comentarios ^^, me inspiran a seguir.**


	6. La Pijamada

La Pijamada…

Las chicas estaban teniendo una pelea de almohadas sin darse cuenta que tres intrusos las miraban desde muy cerca…

Momoko: Oye Miyako, tus diseños son los mejores! Adoro este camisón ^^

Miyako: De nada, Momoko-san, me alegro que le guste

Kaoru: A pesar de que es extremadamente corta, ¬ ¬ me gusta ^^

Las tres: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Los chicos: * ¬* xD

Miyako: Oigan chicas, porque no jugamos que prefieres?

Kaoru: Adoro ese juego ^^, yo empiezo

Momoko: Muy bien, pregúntame

Kaoru: Que prefieres? Que te encierren 80 años en la cárcel con 20.000 arañas y sin comida o besar a Brick? ÓWÓ

Miyako: ^^U

Momoko: 0_o Creo que b-besar a B-brick

Miyako: Que?!

Kaoru: Lo sabía ¬w¬, por eso te grabe ^^

Grabadora: Creo que b-besar a B-brick

Momoko: DAAAAAAAMELA!!!!!!

Miyako: ^^U Eh Chicas…

Kaoru (corriendo): Me pregunto que dirá Brick al escuchar esto…¬¬

Momoko: KYAAAAAA!!!!

Afuera los chicos molestaban a Brick con cosas como "Y cuando es la boda?"

O "Buena esa Romeo" pero Brick no los escuchaba, estaba como en las nubes y sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un rojo carmín. Imaginaba besar a Momoko, abrazarla…etc, etc…

Kaoru: Bueno Momoko, te toca

Momoko: Miyako, Que prefieres? Matar a 3 gatos o seducir a Boomer? ¬¬

Kaoru: Momoko!! ¬¬ Y yo que creí que la querías, mírala parece que vio un fantasma ¬¬

Miyako(temblando): L-l-l-l-l-o s-s-segundo

Momoko y Kaoru: 0_o

Miyako: B-bueno, sigamos

Afuera Boomer estaba rojíiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo y miraba a Miyako, como un pervertido de primera xP. Solo Butch se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada por que sabe que ahora le toca "sufrir" a él.

Miyako: Kaoru-san, Que prefiere? Vivir encarcelada teniendo q criar 6 hijos a la vez, sin un marido y con pocas cosas sin derecho a nada o ser novia de Butch?^^

Kaoru: 0_o

Momoko: _Venganza_…

Kaoru(suspirando): Lo primero

Miyako y Momoko: ¬¬

Kaoru: Bueno, bueno lo segundo si?

Miyako y Momoko: ^^ es más bueno ser sincera

Kaoru: See ¬¬

Afuera Butch se desmayó, tuvo 5 paros cardiacos y treinta hemorragias generalizadas, naa xD. Solo voló unos metros y gritó SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Las chicas salieron a ver quien causaba tanto escándalo y se sorprendieron al encontrar un Brick de color rojo en su totalidad ¬¬, un Boomer más distanciado de la realidad de lo normal, y un Butch contentísimo en el cielo como quien le dio un millón de dólares ^^.

Se miraron entre sí y decidieron "hacer como quien no vio nada" y vengarse en secreto ^^

No pasaron 5 minutos y los chicos volvieron a la normalidad y se dedicaron a espiar otra vez, pero se decepcionaron al ver que solo hablaban bajito hasta que…

Kaoru: Guau Momoko, te han crecido mucho

Momoko: Eh, pues gracias?

Miyako: Es cierto se ve muy bonita ^^

Momoko: Miyako los tuyos superan records de guiness ¬¬

Kaoru: Es cierto, son reales, verdad?

Miyako: Claro, yo no me opero

Y siguieron hablando de sus Pechos xD mientras los chicos estaban afuera más y más rojos.

Brick: Chicos, vámonos aún tengo por que vivir

Boomer: Si, no quiero morir desangrado

Butch: Yo los apoyo

Se fueron a su casa volando y a ver esas películas que arrendaron

Las chicas al escuchar algo ascender salieron a ver…

Momoko: Se lo merecían

Miyako: Si no deben espiarnos

Kaoru: Lo peor es que quizás escucharon nuestra conversación

Las tres se sonrojaron ante esa posibilidad y se fueron a dormir por el agotador día…

**Ohayo, lamento no haber subido ayer, como todos los días, pero debía organizar ideas ^^.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nunca espere tener más de diez xD.**

**Nos leemos ^^.**


	7. Baile de Iniciación

Baile de Iniciación…

Las chicas se encontraban en sus habituales lugares ya dentro del horario de clases, pero el profesor no era muy puntual que digamos xD.

Kaoru miraba por la ventana pensando, Miyako estaba leyendo una revista de modas y Momoko estaba terminando de esconder dulces bajo su mesa.

En eso llegó el profesor…

Koushiro-sensei: Chicos les tengo buenas noticias…

Brick: Mañana llegará temprano

Boomer: No hay clases

Butch: Va a morirse

Sensei: No, No y NO ¬¬, Como decía, dará lugar un baile escolar dentro de dos días titulado "Baile de iniciación", es solo para el primer año y BLA BLA BLA…

Las chicas ya no escuchaban puesto que se les había presentado otra oportunidad para sacar celos xD. Luego de esa laaaarga y aburrida conversación salieron a conversar detrás del patio de la escuela.

Miyako: Siiii un baile ^^

Momoko: Me pregunto si puedo ir con Kayle, es tan lindo ^^

Kaoru: El nombre del baile no es muy original que digamos ¬¬, pero Momoko no puedes ir con él pues es de 2º año.

Momoko: Noooooo!!! Kayle!!!

Miyako: Vayan a mi casa chicas tengo muchos vestidos ^^

Kaoru: Me creerías si te dijera que ya lo imagino ¬¬ U

Miyako: Demo Kaoru-san usted debe usar un vestido

Momoko: Es cierto Kaoru, y con quien quieres ir?

Kaoru: No se tal vez con Jake…

Matt: Bueno tal vez no soy Jake, pero ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Kaoru: Claro Matt! ^^ Sería muy divertido ir contigo…

Y se alejaron de las chicas. Cuando Kaoru dijo eso, pasó "casualmente" al lado de Butch ^^. Este se puso de color rojo y le pegó a una pared para desquitarse, pero no pudo sacar su puño xD. Cuando lo sacó, dejó un hoyo aún más grande en ésa pared y salió corriendo para que ningún inspector lo viera, aunque tenía una sola cosa en mente, Asesinar a Matt Kirasawa.

Miyako: Oh! Que bueno, Kaoru-san ya tiene pareja ^^

Momoko: Sí, que suerte…

En ese momento venía corriendo Dexter para llevar unos papeles al laboratorio y adivinen con quien chocó, sip con Momoko…

Dexter (sonrojado): Lo siento mucho Momoko…

Momoko: No te preocupes, pero por que tan apresurado?

Miyako se alejó de allí, puesto que era perfecto para que Momoko tuviera pareja…

Dexter: Iba al laboratorio

Momoko: Vamos, te ayudo…

Dexter: Oye Momoko,…

Momoko: Si…

Dexter: ¿Te gustaría ir al baile…conmigo?

Momoko miró a ambos lados y dio con su objetivo, Brick…

Momoko: Claro Dexter, me encantaría ir al baile CONTIGO…

En ése momento, Brick se encontraba conversando con unos chicos y bebiendo jugo de una botella de vidrio. En cuanto escuchó eso rompió la botella de tanta furia…

Chico1: Oye Brick, tanto te molesta que Momoko vaya con la rata de laboratorio…

Chico2: Ni que fuera tu novia

Chico 3: Además si no hubiera aceptado yo la hubiera invitado…

Brick: Ya cállense trío de inútiles, que no son mejor que yo!!

Chico1: Ya vámonos

Chico2: Si…o nos va a golpear

Chico3: Apuesto que esta histérico porque está en sus días…

Los tres: !!!!!

Brick: Los asesinaré más tarde ¬¬, por ahora solo tengo que exterminar a la rata de laboratorio…

Miyako paseaba por el campus cautivando a muchos con su belleza resplandeciente xD.

En eso se encontró con Takaaki…

Takaaki: Ohayo Miyako

Miyako: Ohayo Taka-chan! ^^

Takaaki: Hoy te ves radiante…

Miyako: Pues muchas gracias jeje ^^

Takaaki: Oye, y me preguntaba si te gustaría, ir al baile conmigo?

Miyako: Claro, iré contigo al baile ^^

Adivinen por donde pasaba Miyako entonces,…Exacto!^^, por donde estaba Boomer…

Boomer se encontraba organizando su casillero pues estaba hecho un chiquero xD.

Había terminado y lo iba a cerrar cuando escucho las cinco palabras que más temía.

Cerró su casillero con tal fuerza que la puerta rebotó y se cayó. Si, su casillero estaba dañado pero no tanto como lo estaría Takaaki cuando tuviera la oportunidad…

Después de un agotador día, las chicas fueron a la casa de Miyako a ver sus vestidos, y Kaoru no se equivocó, si Miyako tenía millones de trajes de baños no eran ni la milésima parte de los vestidos que tenía…

**Ohayo! Jeje pues etto… me atrasé un tiempo pero espero que valiera la pena xD.**

**Ojala y les guste ^^…**


	8. El Grandioso Baile

El "Grandioso" Baile

Momoko estaba en su casa preparándose para el baile, había tomado una ducha y tenido un "sueño de belleza" con pepinillos en los ojos xD.

Se despojo de su bata rosa y solo queda el hermoso cuerpo de una típica adolescente de 16 años, extremadamente desarrollada xD.

Miró su vestido por una última vez antes de colocárselo, era muy lindo. Era de color negro, con tirante de un solo lado y un escote pronunciado, tenía unos adornos de flores rosas en una esquina. Algo apegado a su cuerpo, lo que hacía que se acentuara más su figura.

Después de ponerse un "original diseño de Miyako-chan" como su amiga los llamaba, se sorprendió, se veía realmente bien.

Decidió usar el cabello con un moño elegante, con unas travitas y unas flores de adorno detrás, se había puesto unos tirabuzones que acentuaban su largo cabello liso. (N/A: Como Hermione en Harry Potter 4, más o menos).

Se maquillo ligeramente con un suave toque rosa en los párpados y un rosa fuerte en los labios, como de color cereza.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su casa, pues se encontraría con Dexter en el baile. Se apresuró pues era tarde y el baile comenzaría pronto…

Miyako estaba muy contenta de ir al baile, aunque ir sin Boomer la entristecía un poco.

Se había hecho una máscara de algas y muchas otras cosas raras como miel en el cabello y palta para mejorar el cutis, entre otras xD.

Le costo muy poco encontrar el vestido adecuado, pues ella sabía de modas, era de un estilo "Elegante y Casual". Era muy cómodo y lindo, de color azul noche con brillos plateados por toda la tela que parecía de tul. Sin tirantes. Caía como una cascada hacia abajo, y entre más abajo más oscuro era el azul.

Se miró en su tocador y sonrió satisfecha. Lo difícil venia ahora. ¿Cómo rayos usaría su cabello? Se decidió por usarlo suelto y con una travita azul a una costado. Simple y elegante, así era ella…

Tan solo se colocó un brillo labial de fresa en los labios y decidió que era suficiente y estaba lista.

Llevaría un bolso plateado que hacía juego con sus zapatos y salió de su casa, estaba ansiosa y emocionada, tenía un buen presentimiento…

Kaoru estaba en su cama escuchando música de rock, cuando de pronto ve la hora en su despertador y salio corriendo hacia el baño pues el baile comenzaba en 5 MINUTOS!!!!!!!!!!

Se le hizo tarde escuchando su música favorita. Se coloco el vestido que le regalo Miyako, era de color verde manzana, algo estilo principesco, tenía un detalle plateado en forma de flor en la parte superior y donde se encontraba su cadera, además en su cadera se encontraba una especie de fajita. Luego de esa "fajita" el vestido caía con varios desniveles, era realmente lindo.

Se sonrojo por su pensamiento, se suponía que a ella no le gustaban estas cosas pero un baile era un baile…

No podía hacer mucho con su cabello, pues era corto y puntiagudo. Decidió quitarle importancia y siguió su labor, apenas se puso el brillo de naranja salió disparada de su casa, pues no quería hacer esperar a Matt, o era quizás a Butch?,…No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que si seguía divagando no llegaría nunca xD.

Mientras lo chicos en la fiesta, estaban aburridos apartando a las chicas de su lado. Habían decidido no ir con nadie, pues a la primera oportunidad agarraban a nuestras chicas favoritas y las sacarían a bailar…

Brick iba algo elegante, con un traje color chocolate, el cual estaba abierto dejando ver su chalequito rojo y su corbata del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro. Iba con su inseparable gorra roja y unos zapatos color café. Se veía muy guapo.

Boomer se veía bastante casual, ocupando un traje de color blanco y una camisa celeste, sin corbata ni chaleco, desabrochada hasta casi llegar al pecho. Con unos zapatos negros que contrarrestaban. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, todos ellos fallidos xD, su cabello se había negado a ceder y se encontraba como siempre, entre peinado y despeinado. Era el centro se atención.

Butch se había negado a ir con una chaqueta, y se encontraba con una camisa desfajada y un poco abierta, con una corbata de color verde oscuro. La parte de debajo de su traje era de color negro igual que sus zapatos. Se había vuelto a hacer su típica colita y de nuevo dejaba oculto su ojo derecho. Se veía bastante misterioso.

En eso que esperaban la puerta se abre y aparecen tres hermosos ángeles, caídos del cielo xD. Como era de esperarse la reacción generalizada fue * ¬*.

Kaoru POV:

Me había encontrado con las chicas afuera del baile, se veían muy lindas.

Cuando entramos, como era de esperarse, hubo una reacción generalizada de * ¬*.

Malditos niños pervertidos ¬¬, bueno mejor voy con Matt.

Matt: Hola Kaoru, te ves preciosa

Me sonrojé, era realmente un caballero, aunque como novio preferiría a alguien que me retara siempre, que me incentive a ser mejor y superarme, a alguien que me iguale, a alguien que comparta todos y cada uno de mis gustos, alguien,…alguien como…_Butch._

Bueno, mejor le respondo que me quede callada demasiado rato xD.

Muchas gracias, tu también te ves guapo Matt.

Matt: Te gustaría beber algo?

Claro! Tengo algo de sed (N//A: Pero si recién entro al baile…0_o)

Matt: Enseguida regreso

Como gustes…

En eso veo a todas partes buscando a ustedes saben quien, y lo veo conversando feliz de la vida con Boomer, se gira y ve que le estaba mirando, desvío la mirada pues pensará que soy como esas que babean por el o algo por el estilo. Aunque en realidad se veía muy guapo, me sonroje.

¿?: Boo…

Kyaaa!

Butch: Te asuste? ¬w¬

Claro que no!! Solo me sorprendiste!!

Butch: Como digas ¬¬

Que raro esta como todo rojo, tal vez y le guste, naa … no creo para que me quiere a mi si hay tantas mejores que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo moleste un rato ¬w¬

Oye Butch, por que estas rojo ¬w¬?

Butch: ¿¡Y-Y-YO?!

Noooooo! El chico güero de allá, obvio q tu idiota, no conozco otro Butch ¬¬

Butch: Y-y-y-yo b-b-b-b-bueno, …este

¬¬?

En eso llego Matt, oí a Butch suspirar, supongo que cree q se salvo pero esto aun no termina…

Oye, Matt me traerías unas papas?

Matt: Pero,…Bueno ya vuelvo…

Ahora en que estábamos ¬¬

Me di la vuelta y Butch ya no estaba, es listo pero un cobarde, creo que tendré q confesarme yo, ya no aguanto esto, parejas bailando, y divirtiéndose, ya no lo soporto…

Voy hacia Butch, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, este se pone nervioso, cree que le voy a pegar o algo así, supongo, no sabe lo que le espera, jeje…

Butch POV:

Kaoru me tomo por el cuello de la camisa, me asuste, creo que me golpeará o algo así por mirarla, ay Dios, si supiera que la amo, no solo me gusta, la amo, es una chica enérgica, atlética, con cuerpo de diosa y un carácter algo complicado pero es lo de menos xD.

Me lleva debajo de un árbol bastante grande todo verde y eso, pero bueno quien se fijaría en árboles teniendo a Kaoru en frente toda roja,…esperen ROJA?! Guau esto es nuevo creo que si le saco una foto podría ganar millones pero bueno, veamos lo que me tiene que decir…

Kaoru: Butch yo,…tengo algo que decirte…

Que es?

Kaoru: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-o bueno,…yo

Tu…

Empezaba a impacientarme, si no me decía lo que la tenía así, tan frágil como si le dijeran que no a lo que iba a decir se rompería en mil pedacitos, yo no permitiría eso, pero primero hay que saber que tiene…

Kaoru. Bueno, yo te quería decir que… Te a-a-a-mo y si serías mi novio…

Miro hacia abajo toda sonrojada, como si le fuera a decir que no pero se supone que YO debería declararme, no ella. Bueno, no lo pensé dos veces y la besé…Ella sabía a naranja, una deliciosa y linda naranja…

**Ohayo!^^, lamento dejarlo hasta ahí pero mi imaginación no da para más en este momento ****xD****.**

**Mañana prometo actualizar, hasta entonces ^^.**


	9. Parejas Felices?

Parejas felices?

Miyako estaba hablando con Takaaki feliz de la vida, y luego le entró hambre así que le dijo que iba por unas papas, extrañamente este se alegro mucho y le dijo que la esperaría.

Miyako POV:

Que raro, Taka-chan estaba muya feliz cuando le dije que iba por comida, bueno quizás y aproveche para hablar con sus amigos…

Umm! Palomitas! Las iba a tomar cuando mi mano chocó con alguien, levante la vista y vi que se trataba de Boomer, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

Boomer: Ohayo Miyako-chan, te ves muy linda ^^

Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo ^^

Cuando dijo eso me sentí en las nubes, me dijo linda Kyaaa!! Voy a gritar!!

Boomer: Miyako-chan, te g-gustaría b-bailar?

Claro!, demo Taka-chan…

Boomer. Si te refieres a Takaaki estaba bailando con una chica, cuando pasé a su lado

Enserio? Entonces si Boomer-kun, me encantaría bailar contigo

Estábamos bailando felices de la vida, yo al menos, y de casualidad vi hacia donde estaba Taka-chan, estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos, que lindo, espero que se divierta. La canción terminó, me bajaron de nube demasiado rápido, yo quiero maaaas!!! .

Me separé de Boomer a regañadientes, pero él debía volver con su pareja, y yo con la mía claro.

Gracias Boomer-kun! Baila muy bien

Boomer: De nada, agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación, y gracias por el cumplido ^^

Jeje

Me dirigía hacia Taka-chan, aún sigue con su amigo, no quiero molestarlo, iré a ver a las chicas. Oh! Kaoru-san esta sacando Butch-san hacia fuera por la camisa, me da pena él ^^U. Y Momoko-san? Oh está con ¿Brick-san? Y están como iniciando una guerra de comida jeje, no los molestaré.

Volví hacia Taka-chan, para ver si había terminado de hablar, además las chicas me daban demasiadas miradas furtivas ^^U. Llegué donde estaba Taka-chan y escuché algo horrible, no lo quería creer:

Takaaki: Si…Sabes la engañé para que viniera conmigo al baile y lo haré para llevármela a mi casa, pobre, es tan linda que todos se aprovechan de ella, hasta yo…

Chico1: Taka

Takaaki: Pobre idiota, y pensar que me visitaba casi siempre, pero la gente cambia…

Chico1: Takaaki

Takaaki: Que?

Chico1: Mira

Dijo y me apuntó, no podía creer que mi amigo de la infancia hubiera hecho algo como eso, salí corriendo de ahí…

Boomer POV:

Ay! No quería que el baile con Miyako-chan se terminara tan rápido, es que ella es tan linda, dulce e inocente. No quiero que nada le pase es tan frágil,…La protegeré con mi vida…Pero que?...Salió corriendo del baile y…llorando?

Salí corriendo tras ella, y la alcancé, estaba llorando en una banca, bajo un cerezo, me acerqué y le pregunté:

Que te sucede?

Miyako: B-b-boomer

Se arrojó a mis brazos a llorar, me sostenía firmemente, me estaba llenando la camisa de lágrimas, pero no me importaba, la abracé, siguió llorando hasta que me miró y dijo:

Miyako: Ta-taka-chan me engañó, me convenció para venir y luego llevarme a su casa a hacer quizás que cosas…

Tranquila Miyako-chan, yo te protegeré, no permitiré que Takaaki se te acerque…

Miyako: Arigato Boomer-kun, …no me deje…

No lo haré, … Etto Miyako-chan…

Miyako: Si?

Ya había parado de llorar, que bueno. Se lo diría estaba decidido, entonces le dije:

Miyako-chan, se que no es el mejor momento, pero si espero me puedo arrepentir y bueno…

Miyako. Eh?...

Miyako-chan…y-yo te quería decir que…Te amo y si serías m-mi novia…

Agaché la mirada avergonzado, lo más probable es que ella me rechace, lo hace con todos.

No te preocupes por responder, se que me rechazarás, lo haces con todos entonces por qué sería yo la excepción?

Miyako: Baka ^^

Me besó, sí me besó!!!, siento que estoy como en el séptimo cielo, la abracé con fuerza y no la solté, hasta que recordé, que los seres humanos respiramos, POR QUEEEEE!!!!???? .

Eso es un si?

Miyako: Un claro que si ^^

La volví a besar, ella era una deliciosa fresa, desde ahora ella sería mi dulce favorito…

*

Butch POV:

La miré, ella estaba toda roja, me reí.

Kaoru: De que te ríes? ¬¬

Nada, nada, es que estas toda roja…

Kaoru: Tu igual ¬¬

Bueno, y que vamos a hacer con Kirasawa?

Kaoru: Por que? Estas celoso ¬w¬

Bueno, y-y-yo

Kaoru: No te preocupes, Matt está bien hablé con él ayer por celular, me dijo que porque era su amiga me diría la verdadera razón por la cual me invito…

Y cual es?

Kaoru: Celos…

Celos?

Kaoru: Sip, a Matt le gusta una chica del salón y me invitó para darle celos ^^

Bueno, al menos eso indica que eres toda mía ahora

Kaoru: See, como digas, ahora vamos a bailar _amor._

Jeje, Amor? Me gusta, entonces vamos _mi naranjita_ ^^

Y los dos nos fuimos a bailar hasta como las 12:00 pm. Luego fui a dejar a mi naranjita a su casa. Desde hoy el 8 de septiembre es mi día favorito jeje…

**Ohayo! Yo quería hacer algo más largo, pero me dio flojera jeje.**

**Ojala y les guste, ^^…**


	10. Las Apariencias Engañan

**Las mil y un disculpas abajo, solo unas cosa: **_pensamientos – _habla

**¿Ok?**

- º -

Las apariencias engañan

Estaban Dexter y Momoko hablando sobre temas científicos y toda la gente de ahí tenia una gotita en su cabeza, pues cuando dos genios discuten ¿Quién entiende de que rayos hablan? ¬¬U

De repente alguien se tropieza con Momoko

Momoko Pov:

Cuidado!

¿?: Lo siento!...¿Momoko?

¿Brick?

Brick: Sí hola, lo siento mucho pero alguien me empujo, esta llenísimo

Es cierto, oye Dexter voy por un refresco ¿Me esperas?

Dexter: Claro, iré por ahí

Vale, ¿Brick me acompañas?

Brick: Claro, tengo sed

Brick Pov:

_Al fin me deshice de ese ratón de laboratorio! Ya me tenía harto como miraba a Momoko __**Pues claro que la miraba, es su pareja tarado!**__ Si,…pero…argh! Yo quiero que me mire a mí! ¿__**Quién? ¿DEXTER? O_O ! **__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__**! **__No bateo hacia el otro lado! __**¿Quién rayos hablo de batear? Yo te digo si eres gay o no! **__Ya te dije que no! Conciencia estúpida! Yo hablaba de Momoko! __**Ahh! Ya me estabas preocupando, ya es suficiente con toda las porquerías de pensamientos que hay aquí como para que además seas gay! **__Cállate ¿quieres? __**No, y yo que tú dejaría de discutir porque hace como 5 minutos que…**_

Momoko: BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

…**Ella te habla**

¿¡Donde es el incendio?

Momoko: En ningún lado solo que hace como 5 minutos que te hablo y tu parecías tener un problema mental!

¿Problema mental?

Momoko: Sí, ponías cara de horror y luego de fastidio, eres bastante raro…

Gomen! ^^U

Momoko: Tonto… (Le lanza una palomita)

¿Ahora soy un tonto? Al menos yo no desperdicio comida

Momoko: Cállate (Le lanza otra palomita)

No, cállate tú- Y le lancé una palomita-

Momoko: No, tú!

Normal Pov:

Así se hicieron una guerra de palomitas y mientras las tiraban decían "No, tú", "No, tú". Hasta que se llenaron de palomitas hasta lo ojos y luego empezaron a reír y carcajearse y todos los miraban raro ¬¬.

Hasta que…

Brick Pov:

_Estábamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que llego la persona que menos quería ver (aparte de Dexter)_

¿?: Brick-san!

¿Yuri? ¿Qué pasa?

Yuri: Nada…etto…me preguntaba si…usted querría bailar conmigo

Etto…de acuerdo…vengo enseguida Momoko

Momoko: C-claro no te preocupes, iré al baño

OK!, vamos Yuri

Yuri: si! ^^

_No sé por qué, Momoko se veía un poco triste…_

~ º ~

**Los dejo ahí, y antes de que me maten, descuarticen, cercenen y corten para servirme en un restaurante barato: GLO ! DE VERDAD CUNADO REVISE MIS FICS DIJE ¡¿De verdad no actualicé en tanto tiempo? Creanme que me odio TT . TT, pero JURO POR MI VIDA que actualizare mas pronto ¿vale?**

**Nos leemos**

**IceGhost**


End file.
